


How to show your toddler your home planet

by PrincessSunriseDawn



Series: A Parental How-To Guide [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk what else to put without spoiling it man, loki out here trying his best, ok this is totally bad tho, parenting fluff, so like, sorry - Freeform, toddler fluff, tony is best supportive husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunriseDawn/pseuds/PrincessSunriseDawn
Summary: Tony and Loki take their daughter to Asgard.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: A Parental How-To Guide [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607839
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	How to show your toddler your home planet

“Anthony?” 

“Yeah, hun?”

“We have to go to Asgard.”

Tony swung his swivel chair around to face his husband, brows furrowed from the sudden anxiety. Asgard. Loki wanted them to go there. They hadn’t been to Asgard in a while, let alone been to Asgard with their daughter. What the hell was this about? Was something going on? Were they having another trial relating to Loki and his heavily inflicted, definitely not his own past actions…? 

“Why do we have to go?”

“Feast day is coming up. Thor said I have to go, being a prince and all. He also said that you are invited as well because you are married to an Asgardian prince.”

Tony let out a sigh of relief and relaxed back into his chair. “I thought we were having to go for a different reason. Jesus fuck.” He laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, okay. When we going?”

“Tonight.”

“Tonight?!” Tony repeated, his eyes wide with shock. 

“Yes…? Tonight, Anthony. The whole ‘being a prince’ thing is forcing me to go early for preparations.”

Tony rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to process. “Preparations… okay. Right. Let me just cancel the meeting SI was supposed to have tomorrow and we can pack and get going.”

Loki suddenly had a guilty look on his face, as if telling Tony that this was happening was one of the worst things he’d done in his life. “You… you know you and Hrá don’t have to go, correct?”

“What? What do you mean? Why wouldn’t we go with you?”

“You have other things you have to do…”

“Honey, it’s just a meeting. I cancel them all the time. It wasn’t anything important.”

“Are you sure..? Honestly Anthony, if you have other things you don’t have to go…”

“Lolo, sweetheart.” Tony stood up and moved over to Loki, cupping the God’s face between his hands and kissing him softly. “We’re going with you, honey. Family matters are more important than dumb, definitely unnecessary meetings.”

“Okay… just know you can go home at any time while we’re there. I’ll have Heimdall take you back with the Bifrost.”

“As if we’d leave you on Asgard alone.” Tony rolled his eyes. “Seriously, babe. Don’t worry about that. C’mon. Let’s go get Hrá and start packing. Jarv, cancel the Stark Industry meeting.”

“ _Yes sir._ ” The AI responded as Tony pulled Loki by the hands to their daughter’s room with a smile.

——

Hrá was sitting on the bed, watching as her parents packed their bags.

“We’ll get traditional feast day garb when we get there. Just pack what you need for when we’re not busy.”

Tony hummed, throwing a few things into the suitcase. “Traditional garb, huh?”

“Yes. You’ll see when we get there.”

“Mama?” Hrá whined, not understanding what was going on.

“Yes, little giant?”

“Where are you going…?”

“ _We_ are going somewhere special, darling. You’ll see.”

“I’m goin’ too?” The girl's eyes were wide, borderlining puppy eyes.

“Of course you are! Why wouldn’t you be?” Loki furrowed his brows, moving and scooping Hrá up into his arms. “We wouldn’t leave you behind. That’s just cruel.”

The little girl nestled her face in the crook of Loki’s neck, gaining a small grin from the god. 

“I promise, Hrá. We would never, ever leave you behind. Okay?”

“Kay…” 

Tony gently poked the small demigod’s side. “Hey, come on tiny. Don’t be like that. We get to go see your uncle Thor.” 

Instantly, Hrá perked up. “Really?”

“Yes, really.” Tony chuckled. “You get to go and see him. And you get to dress up.”

A squeal of delight came from the toddler. “Okay!”

“Have your father help you get packed so we can get going soon. I’ll take care of our stuff.” Loki glanced at Tony, who nodded and took Hrá from his husband's arms. 

“C’mon peanut. Let’s go.”

“Okay,” She giggled. “Bye mama.”

“See you in a bit, my dear.” Loki kissed Hrá’s cheek, then Tony’s before they left the room. As he turned back around to the bed- which was still littered with clothes and items that needed to be packed- he sighed. He’d be busy for a little while, that was for sure.

———

An hour passed, rendering everything packed and everyone ready to go (finally). Hrá was squirming in Tony’s arms, anxious and excited to be going away.

“Papa, where are we going?”

“You’ll see when we get there, tiny. Lokes, you ready?”

The god nodded. “Come here. We need to get going. Preparations have probably started already and Thor is going to be on me for being late.”

Tony chuckled softly, moving to stand by his husband. Loki moved his hand, casting a green glow around them (and their luggage). Next thing Tony knew, they were on the rainbow bridge on Asgard. 

“Well, that was the quickest trip anywhere I’ve ever been on,” Tony remarked, grinning.

“Oh hush, we’ve done it before. It’s nothing new. Now come, we must get to the palace.”

Hrá, never having been to this strange new place, had curled against Tony in his arms, quietly observing the new sights. It was a bit overwhelming for her- the whole suddenly being on a new planet thing- and both Loki and Tony could tell.

“My dearest little giant, what is the matter?” Loki questioned, a look of worry on his own face. He hadn’t seen his daughter act like this because of something before.

“Mama… where are we..?” Hrá asked quietly. 

Loki smiled softly, reassuringly even. “We are on Asgard, my dear. My home before I came to Midgard.”

“You lived here..?” Her eyes went wide.

“I did,” Loki said with a soft chuckle. “Your uncle Thor and I both did. And now I get to show it to you.”

“Oh.” The toddler gave a small smile, yet didn’t dare to un-huddle from Tony’s chest. It was still much too unfamiliar at this point in time. 

“How about I show you someplace special, Hrá? A place I spent most of my time here. Would you like that?”

Hrá nodded.

“I’ll take the stuff to your room, babe. You take Hrá to your special place. I’ll meet up with you there,” Tony said, handing Hrá to Loki. She immediately huddled against the god, nestling her face into his neck.

“Are you sure, Anthony?”

“I’m sure, babe. I’ll go find Thor. I’ll be perfectly fine. Go show her and make her feel better, okay?”

Loki hummed and nodded, leaning over to kiss Tony on the cheek. “I’ll see you soon then, my love.”

“See you soon,” Tony said with a smile as he took their luggage and started off on his way to Loki’s room.

Hrá whined as she watched Tony walk away. “Mama…”

“Yes, darling?”

“Papa…”

“I know, I know. We won’t be away from him long. He’ll meet us at the spot I’m taking you to.” Loki kissed the girl’s forehead as he started to walk the bridge, heading towards the palace. “I promise.”

Hrá just clung to Loki and kept quiet, taking in the sights as Loki made his way into the huge golden building. He hummed walking through the hallways, pointing out various tapestries that were hung on the walls.

“Your grandmother made those, Hrá,” He said, stopping in front of one and smiling softly. “I used to sit and watch her as she did so.”

“You did?” 

Loki hummed softly. “I did. There may even be a few of your uncle and I.”

“Really?” Hrá looked up at Loki, her eyes widening with interest.

“Yes, really.” The god chuckled, amused by the way his daughter was acting. “On the way to where we’re going, I’ll show you them.”

She giggled. “Okay, mama.”

Loki smiled and started the walk back up, pointing out the mentioned tapestries. Woven onto one was a younger Thor and Loki with their parents. One with Frigga and Odin together. Another Thor with Mjolnir.

“All of these were made… oh, probably a few hundred years ago. Granted Asgardian time works more differently than Midgardian… ah. Getting off track. What I’m trying to get at is- these are quite old. Older than you, my dear,” He said, grinning at the girl.

“Woah…” Hrá stared up at them and pointed, very much intrigued. “That’s you and uncle Thor?”

“It is. Albeit, it _is_ us when we were a bit younger.”

The small demigod made a noise of interest, still looking up at the woven faces of her mother and uncle.

Loki chuckled. “Alright, my little giant. I know you like them but that isn’t what this was about. Shall we continue on?”

Hrá nodded, earning a smile and a kiss on the forehead as Loki began walking again. 

Eventually the god and demigod made their way through one of the doors in the palace. Upon going through, they were back outside. This time, however, they were in a place unbothered by anyone. Frigga’s personal garden- the one place besides the library or his room where Loki liked to spend most of his time. “Woah.” Hrà sounded absolutely in awe.

“Welcome to the special place, my dear,” Loki said with a grin.

Hrà squirmed in his arms, wanting down. She wanted nothing more than to look around at everything. “Mama…”She whined, looking up at him. The god smiled at her and set her down.

“Go on. Look around. I’ll be right here.”

The demigod giggled and ran off to explore, leaving Loki to stand and take everything in. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, a small smile forming on his face. Home was back on Midgard with Tony for sure, but this was his _home_. As much as he always talked about hating and resenting it, he couldn’t help but feel at peace being back where he grew up. Back in the comfort and safety of the garden. Perhaps that was why Hrá’s mood seemed to change once they reached here. Hadn’t Bruce mentioned something about children and how they emulate their parents when they are uncomfortable…

He’d ask Tony about that later, being that he was a genius and all. He had other things to do right now. He opened his eyes again, grinning as he saw his daughter over near the flowers. She was looking at them, quite obviously talking to herself as she did so. To see his child, the being he and Tony created together, do such a thing… well. It made Loki immensely happy. 

Hrá turned towards him and giggled, running back over to her mother.

“Mama! It’s so pretty!”

“Isn’t it? Your grandmother takes very good care of it. She always has. I don’t remember a time it ever looked any less beautiful.”

“Grandma sounds nice, mama.” The girl clung to Loki as he picked her up. “Am I ever gonna meet her?”

The god laughed. “Of course you are, darling. You’ll meet her very soon. After your father meets us here.”

“Kay.”

“What are we doing after her father meets you here?” A voice said from behind the god and demigod.

“Papa!” Hrá squealed. Loki turned towards his husband and smiled.

“Hello Anthony.”

“Hey princess,” Tony smiled back and pecked Loki on the cheek before looking at their daughter. 

“Geez, you act like I’ve been gone for forever, Hrá.” He chuckled, taking the girl from Loki’s arms.

“It pretty much was,” Hrá pouted.

“Okay, it was totally not. I’d say it was like… maybe a good half hour to an hour. Not forever.”

“Same thing.” She stuck her tongue out.

Loki chuckled. “Okay, you two. Knock it off. Anthony, did you get everything to our room?”

“Yep. Everything’s there. Thanks to Thor helping me find the room because I completely forgot where it was since last time.” 

“Well, thank the norns for Thor then.”

“Uncle Thor?” Hrá’s eyes lit up and she looked to Loki.

“Yes, darling. Uncle Thor. Speaking of which, we should go find him. Preparations have to be starting soon, and I’m sure they want me there.”

“Uncle Thor!” The girl repeated, less of a question this time and more of a chirp. 

Loki smiled. “Yes. Now, shall we be in our way to go find him?”

“I think he went off to his ‘chamber’ or something. I dunno, I think that was what he said.”

“Ah. Perfect. That makes it so much easier to find him then.”

Loki shifted Hrá to hold her with one arm, reaching with his free hand for Tony’s. Tony grinned and took the gods hand, entwining their fingers happily. 

“Are we all ready to go?”

Tony hummed. “Think so.”

“Good. Then let’s.” 

———

Cut to a few days later. The actual feast day. Everyone was dressed up- Loki and Tony in traditional Asgardian armor, Hrá in a little traditional Asgardian dress. They were on their way to the feast hall, meeting up with Thor along the way.

Loki was nervous, in true Loki fashion. During preparations, he hadn’t seen his parents much. They always seemed to be busy off somewhere else, only seeing them as they passed each other from time to time, never getting a moment to speak as the process of preparing for today left them all busy.

The mischief-maker caught up to the thunderer, walking alongside him. Tony, who was carrying Hrá, just stayed behind the two gods.

“Thor…” 

“Yes brother?”

Loki sighed and looked to the older god. “Do you think that me being here is a good idea?”

“What?” Thor furrowed his brows. “Loki, why would you ever ask such a thing? Why would you being here ever be a bad idea?” “Oh I don’t know, maybe if it wasn’t for the fact that they want me _dead._ ”

“No one wants you dead, brother. I do not know where you got this idea from, but it is not true.”

“Tell that to the entirety of Asgard that wanted to sentence me to execution after the invasion that, might I add, was not my fault.”

Thor sighed. “Brother, I know that it was not your fault. Everyone does. I’ve spoken with All-Father many times about this. Asgard does not want you dead. They know that you are innocent. You are worrying for nothing.”

Loki glared at the thunder god. “You wouldn’t be saying that if it was you who heard people talking about how monstrous you are and how you deserve to be killed.”

Tony interrupted finally, hating seeing his husband and friend fighting. “Thor, don’t be an insensitive ass. And Loki, honey. Stop walking for a second and come here please.” Loki stopped in his tracks and turned to face Tony, a guilty look on his face. Tony just stepped forward and placed his free hand (the one that wasn’t currently making sure Hrá was held properly) on the god’s cheek. 

“Lolo, sweetheart. Listen to me, okay? You were invited here for a reason. What the reason was, I’m not so sure. But it can’t possibly be malicious intentions that brought you here. Though I suppose we’re about to find out if it is that or not…” That certainly was not helping the situation.

“Look, I’m bad at this. I’m sorry honey. I’m sure everything will be okay though, alright?”

Loki chuckled softly and gave the genius a small smile. “I believe you, Anthony. You always seem to be right, so… I have no doubt you are in this case. Thank you.” 

“Of course. I love you, I hope you know that. Let’s go get this show on the road, yeah?”

“Alright.”

———

As everyone took their place at the large dining table, Loki couldn’t help but glance around nervously. At the head of the table sat Odin. Frigga sat at the side of the table next to him, Thor on the other side across from her. Loki sat by Thor, and next to him sat Tony- who was still holding their daughter. The rest of the table was filled in by various Asgardians, mainly the Einherjar.

Frigga was eyeing both Tony and Hrá, glancing from them to Loki. Almost as if she expected the god to introduce them to her. Loki, however, did not do such a thing. At least, not until she spoke up.

“Loki, are you not going to introduce us?”

Loki swallowed thickly, hearing the soft voice of his mother taking a bit of a toll on him. He hadn’t heard her in so long. Hadn’t seen her either.

“Um, whatever do you mean?” He finally said.

“The man and the girl next to you, dear. Obviously they are important in some manner. Introduce us to them. Please?”

Tony elbowed Loki gently. “Just do it, babe. You’ll be okay.”

The god of mischief sighed. “Mother, this is Anthony Stark. My… husband.” 

Hrá squirmed in Tony’s lap, to which Loki looked over at her. She reached for him, resulting in the god taking her from Tony’s lap and kissing her forehead.

“This little one is our daughter, Hrá.”

Frigga let out an amused chuckled. “Husband and daughter? Goodness, my little one has certainly done some growing up since I last saw him.”

Loki felt heat rise on his cheeks and he furrowed his brows. “Mother, please. Not in front of Anthony…”

Frigga turned her attention to the mentioned genius, smiling warmly at him. “It is nice to meet you, Anthony. I cannot believe I was not aware of you until now. Husband… that means you two wed. Loki, why did you not invite us to the wedding?”

“Mother…” Loki groaned, not in the mood for this conversation. “I will explain later, alright?”

Frigga tutted. “You better. And do not cop an attitude with me. I am still your mother after all.” She chuckled, obviously joking around. Once Loki smiled softly at her, she looked to Hrá. “I do hope you have not inherited his attitude, little one. If you have, goodness is he in for it.”

Hrá stared at her with wide eyes before grinning. “Are you my grandma?”

Frigga smiled and nodded. “I am. How did you guess?”

“Mama’s been talking about meeting you all day!” She chirped.

“Oh has he?”

Loki blushed slightly. “I… may have mentioned it once or twice.”

Frigga just grinned. “She is beautiful, dear. I do wish I could have seen her before, but now is better than never.”

“Yes well, I apologize. I haven’t been the keenest on coming here. I do suppose that was wrong of me…”

“I do not blame you. After everything you went through, I’m sure it’s hard coming back. I am very glad that you did come back, though. I have missed you. We will have to personally catch up after this feast.”

Loki laughed softly. “I would love to do so.”

Thor cleared his throat, interrupting everything. “I hate to be a bother during a family reunion, but they are serving food.”

Frigga looked away from Loki, noticing that they were indeed being served.

“Ah. So they are. I suppose we’ll catch up later then as we said.”

Loki nodded. “And I will also properly introduce you to these two as well.”

Tony, who was already taking food from the platters in the middle of the table, looked over and beamed. “Introducing us? Sounds like fun. I’m in.”

Hrá giggled. “Me toooo.”

Frigga nodded. “Then it is settled. After this, we will meet up and speak. I look forward to it.”

Loki sighed contently, feeling best he ever had being on Asgard. Things were going to be alright.

“I look forward to it as well.”


End file.
